Aura Guardian (discontinue)
by zerobound
Summary: Ash Ketchum only wants to become a Pokémon Master, but he attends school at Kalos Region to get trainer license. But not easy Life for him since the Region is missing a few of their Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. He much finding missing Pokémon and solve a mystery of Dark Aura. By day he is a student in Kalos International School, but by night he is a vigilante.
1. Plot

**Plot**

**In one of the popular Region is Kalos at the city, Lumiose City where are Pokémon alike and human lived in peace in harmony with each other. Trainers from every part of Kalos come to this city to the Kalos International School to graduate to their license. But the people in Kalos don't know that some of the Region Legendary and Mystical Pokémon are missing. The balance of the world is in danger.**

* * *

**A/N Ash's Pokémon is from each Region he visits and made them his A-Team. Few Legendary and Mystical Pokémon are on Ash's team.**

**The Dark Aura I'll explain in the future chapters for the character who has it.**

**The replacement of Aura Guardian GX**


	2. Ch:1-Exam

**Entrance exam**

A beautiful morning day at the city, Lumiose City where Pokémon alike and humans live in peace, but they didn't hear that the other Regions is missing few of their Legendary and Mystical Pokémon only a few knows. The International Police want to keep that as the top secret from the public.

A morning day, at a town called Vaniville Town at two-story houses, a beautiful long honey blonde hair name is Serena Yvonne Gabena is sleeping on her bed in peace without the care in the world. She woke up when she heard her name and she saw a young beautiful blue-hair name is Dawn Berlitz. She is wearing a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it and a very short pink miniskirt.

"Dawn, so early in the morning before noontime and is already past 10 o'clock. Why did you wake me up?" She asks less anger tone to her friends. Her bed blanket covers her body is showing her breast and she isn't wearing any underwear.

"Sorry Serena, but my question is why you not wearing pajamas". Dawn says to state the obvious. The long honey blonde hair is looking down her self; she has blushes on her cheek. She used her blanket to cover her upper body. "Luck for you I'm not lesbian". She says to her in a teasing tone.

"Okay sorry, Dawn, but can you please tell me why you're here in my bedroom". Serena asks in a curious tone before apologies to her.

"I came from Lumiose City to remind you the school entrance exam starting today and the final slot is open". Dawn says in a cheerful tone. She saw her friend nod her head to her. "We can watch the exam together and plus your mom just made breakfast for you so I can join you, lunch too.

"Okay, I guess I owe for that". Serena says to her and her smile at her. "I'll see you downstairs, Dawn. I need to put my pajamas on". She saw her friend is walking to the door to head downstairs. She put on her pink pajamas and she put her long hair into a ponytail.

She opens the window to see the sun in the sky. She saw the Flying-type Pokémon and she saw her mother's **Rhyhorn** known as Spikes Pokémon coming out from his small house.

She walked downstairs to see Dawn just turn on the TV and her mother, Grace Gabena. She is wearing a black t-shirt and tracksuit. On her left shoulder is a Tiny Robin Pokémon known as **Fletchling**. She is in the kitchen made pancake and sandwiches. She is a famous Rhyhorn racer. "I see you finally awake Serena". She says as she has a smile on her face.

"Yes, mom, I am wake and thank you so much for not sending **Fletching** to wake me up". Serena says with a smile and a grateful tone to her mother.

"You're welcome dear and I know this day is special before the first day of school". Grace says to her and she gives her two plates. "Come on dear time for the big event at your school is coming up". She says to her daughter and the two take their seats.

"Serena the big event is coming up right now and I hope the ten trainers are cute boys". Dawn says in a cheerful tone. She really wants a boyfriend since she moves in the Kalos Region. She is originally from the Sinnoh Region. She lives with mother Johanna Berlitz; she is a famous Top Pokémon Coordinator. Her dream is to become a Top Pokémon Coordinator like her mom.

"Dawn can please focus more careers". Serena says as she eating her sandwich.

"Easy for you say, Serena, you're so popular at school and you still don't want a relationship". Dawn says in jealous tone to her.

"Dawn the only reason I'm famous at school because I focus my career on Pokémon Performer and Pokémon Coordinator". Serena says her reason to her friend.

Grace smile at her daughter, "I know I force you to become a Rhyhorn Racer like me. But now I support you on your choice".

"Thank you so much, mom". Serena says to her mother and she hugs her with love.

"Okay no more mother and daughter moments right you, too. It's time for the event". Dawn says to Gabena's mother and daughter. She saw the two finished their hug and the three pay attention.

* * *

They saw on TV is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. He is wearing a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt, and around his left wrist has a black strap with his Keystone on it. "Hello everyone my name is Professor Augustine Sycamore and I'm also the principal of the Kalos International School". He hears applause in his battle stadium. "Thank you for applause as this today is our special event today for our school. We got one more sport open left for our school. We got ten trainers left and we're going settle this in Pokémon Battle Royal". He says and he heard applause again. "Please come down and please bring our last ten trainers". He says to the staff at the door entrance.

Ten trainers walk to the battlefield as they form a line from right to left and they're ready to go. On Dawn's mind to see cute boys, but one of the trainers have a red long sleeve shirt and his hood covered his face.

"Here are the rules; you can only use one Pokémon in this battle. If your Pokémon can't continue they're out. The winner will be selected to attend our International School". Professor Sycamore announces to the ten trainers and they understand the rules of the Battle Royal. "You can also Mega Evolution your Pokémon in battle. Now please send out your Pokémon!"

A redhead trainer sent out a Dark Pokémon known as **Houndoom**. The Dark Pokémon around his neck is Mega Stone. A green hair wearing glasses trainer sent out a Seed Pokémon known as **Venusaur**. Around the Seed Pokémon's brown trunk is Mega Stone. A long purple hair trainer sent out a Psi Pokémon known as **Alakazam**. On his left ear is an earring Mega Stone. A dark blue hair with a scar under his left eye sent out Single Horn Pokémon known as **Heracross**. On his horn is Mega Stone. A red spike hair trainer sent out Pincer Pokémon known as **Scizor**. A long blonde trainer sent a Light Pokémon known as **Ampharos**. Around her neck is Mega Stone necklace. A grey short hair trainer sent out Iron Armor Pokémon known as **Aggron**. On his right-hand claw has a Mega Stone ring. A brown hair trainer who a mask covers his mouth sent out Stag Beetle Pokémon known as **Pinsir**. Around his right claw has a Mega Stone. A grey hair trainer is holding Banette puppet sent out Marionette Pokémon known as **Banette**. On his yellowtail is a mega stone. The last trainer with the red hood sent out an Aura Pokémon known as **Lucario**. On his right arm has a red bracelet with Mega Stone.

"This is going to be a Mega Pokémon showdown!" Professor Sycamore says excited tone and he can't wait to see these trainers in actions with their Pokémon. He is not hearing applause, but he heard the student in the stadium is screaming. "Let the battle beginning!"

He saw only nine trainers Mega Evolution their Pokémon, but the red hood trainer didn't Mega Evolve his Aura Pokémon. "Excuse me, son are you going to Mega Evolve your **Lucario**"? He asks the tenth trainer.

"No, we're fine". The red hood trainer says and his Aura Pokémon nods his head to an agreement with his trainer. All the students are laughing at his answer. He and his Aura Pokémon just ignore them and they remain calm.

* * *

"I not sure if he is handsome under that hood. But that's a bad move he didn't Mega Evolve his **Lucario**". Dawn says her opinion about the hood trainer.

"Dawn, you shouldn't estimate someone chooses. They may surprise you". Grace says to blue-hair as she also looking at her daughter.

Serena smile at her mother and she has her thought of this mystery hood trainer. 'Who is he? His **Lucario** agreed with his choose without hesitate. The two much respect each other?' She says while she hides her smile.

* * *

Professor Sycamore is looking at tenth trainers, 'You're a promising trainer and you get a free pass because you're recommended students, but you told me 'I don't need a free passed Professor Sycamore. I want to show everyone that bond with Pokémon is really important'. And I agreed with you'.

"Please let the battle begin!" Professor Sycamore announces while waving his right hand down like a chop.

The nine trainers are laughing and have a smirk on their face. They know they have an easy target on the battlefield. Their Pokémon also knows and they're looking at the Aura Pokémon and he is not worried. He is just calm and he felt their aura.

"Attack that **Lucario**!" All of the nine Trainers shout their command and their Mega Pokémon is heading straight to him.

"**Lucario** used **Aura Fist**". The hood Trainer says his command to him. His Aura Pokémon just smiles and he is looking at the nine Pokémon.

His Aura Pokémon surrounding his palms by his aura and his eyes are growling blue like his aura. The Aura Pokémon runs with great speed and he strikes the nine Pokémon junkie of their body. He is behind them and the nine Pokémon fall to the ground. They can't move and they return back to normal.

The stadium is in silence and they can't believe the hood trainer's Aura Pokémon defeat all the Mega Pokémon with just one move. "The winner is **Lucario**". Professor Sycamore announces and he is not hearing any applause. 'I'm not surprised by you'. He is looking and his thoughts about him as he also hides his smile.

The Aura Pokémon walks to the brunette trainer. 'Master this wasn't challenging for me'. He says to him in aura link with his arms cross.

'I know too much faint in Mega Evolution without training'. He says in the aura link with a disappointment in his voice.

Professor Sycamore is walking to him. "Well done trainer, you have won and you're the last claim your sport at my school. What is your name?" He shows his right hand in front of him.

The tenth trainer removes his hood to let everyone to see his face. He has narrow, triangular, and edgy, a tuft of black hair in the middle of his forehead that comes to point on his right side and brown eyes, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm going to become a Pokémon Master!" They saw on his right wrist has Mega Ring holds a Key Stone. The students in the battle stadium finally give him applause.

* * *

Dawn has starred in her eyes, "I can't believe the tenth trainer is so handsome and he is going to our school".

"He is amazing and his Lucario too," Serena says her reason was his Aura Pokémon move and she never heard of it before.

Grace only pays attention to his name, 'Ketchum why that name sound familiar'. Few second she remembers that last name, but she'll only tell daughter after her friend leaves the house. 'Serena, I hope this coming year you'll get a boyfriend'. She says to hide her smirk.

Afternoon time Dawn left after watching the event on TV. She wants to get home early before getting late, she wants to get ready for school to meet Ash and make him her boyfriend.

"Serena since Dawn left already". Grace says to get her daughter attends. "What do you thinking of Ash Ketchum?"

When she heard that from her mother, her cheeks are red. "To me, he respects his Pokémon and I believe he has a kind heart. He is also handsome too". She says and she just realizes what she just said to her mother. She saw her mother has a smirk on her face. "Mom look at the time, I need to go to bed because school starts tomorrow". She ran quickly upstairs and she slams her door.

Grace is by the stairs, "Serena, I never got the chance to tell you who live next door from us".

"Mom just tell me tomorrow". She answers her mom question, but she doesn't know her mother hide a smirk on her face. "I can't believe I just said that to her, but when he shows his face, I saw mystery in his eyes. But why he has it in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N this is the first chapters of my story. I'll put two or one chapters in a month, but no promise if I am not busy.**

**The character the last name didn't announce in the series didn't announce. I got the last names from the website .com.**

**The nine Pokémon is from Pokémon XY Special IV Alain and his Mega Charizard X vs. Nine Mega Pokémon**

**Please Follower and Review**


	3. Ch: 2-Childhood Friend Reunion

**Childhood Friend Reunion**

A morning day at Vaniville Town, Serena is getting ready to school. She is wearing her school uniform a dark blue skirt with knee-length or longer socks instead of trousers, a red ribbon and wear a dark blue jacket on the left side has the school insignia picture of Prism Tower. Her beautiful long honey blond hair reaches above her waist in a loose ponytail.

In her morning days, she is training with her mother on her **Rhyhorn**, but she has school now and no more training for now. She is looking at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face. "Perfect I'm ready to go. I hope I meet Ash today". She says while she remembers what she said to her mother yesterday and her cheeks are red. She just shook her head, "What wrong with me. But why he looks so familiar". She just shakes her head. "I much stay focus".

She is heading downstairs and she saw her mother just finished making breakfast. "Good morning, mom and breakfast look good". She says as she takes her seat and she is eating her breakfast.

Grace is smiling at her daughter then she put her attention to the window she saw the house has the new neighbor living now. 'Serena, I hope you would be surprised'. She says to herself and hides her smirk.

* * *

A young boy who is eating breakfast and his partner **Pikachu** known as the Mouse Pokémon are eating his breakfast on the floor. The young boy is Ash Ketchum the new student of Kalos International School. He is wearing his school uniform a dark blue jacket with the school's insignia on the left side, a white, long-sleeve shirt with a collar that has two light blue lines forming an X on each side and the same insignia of the school on its left side as the jacket, a red tie and dark blue trousers.

His mother Delia is eating her breakfast and her Pokémon partner is **Mr. Mine** known as Barrier Pokémon and his nickname is **Mimey** who is sitting next to her. "Ash, I'm surprised you found the house doing your travels". She says to her son as she is drinking her tea.

"Thank you so much, mom. You tell me that you have a new job in Kalos. So I thought was a good idea". He says to his mom as he is drinking his juice.

"I know with the money you have in your account. You can open your own business". Delia says as she finished her breakfast.

"That not bad idea but you do know my dream is to become a Pokémon Master". He says to give his thought of her idea.

"Yes I know I just want to give you an idea". Delia says with a smile. "I mean doing your free time". She continues to say her idea.

"I'll thinking about it mom thank you for your idea". He says to her with a smile. He finished eating his breakfast and he grabbed his green backpack. His partner climbs up to his right shoulder. "**Pikachu** when we getting to school you need to be in your Poké Ball".

The Mouse Pokémon just nods his head. 'I hate being inside that ball, but the only way for me stays with him'. His thought about being in the Poké Ball.

* * *

He is leaving his house and at the same time Serena left the house too, but their mom was by the front door.

"Ash say hi to your neighbor she is also heading to the same school as you". Delia says a cheerful smile. She also saw the honey blonde just stopped when she heard that name.

He turns his head to his right side he saw her as he is looking at her and he just froze then he just smiles at her. For Serena, she is looking at a famous person, but in her, she knows him somewhere.

The first person to speak was Ash, "Hi Serena it has been a while has it". He says with a smile on his face.

'That smile and that voice could it be'. She says to herself. She is hearing an echo inside her head. 'Never give till the very end'. Her eyes are showing tears and she is running to him then she jump to him and he caught her in his arms. The two is hugging each and one of another isn't letting go.

"Sorry to break this romance between you, two kids. But if you, two don't leave right now. Both of you are going to be late for the first day of school". Grace says with a smirk on her face.

Both of them froze from her mom words. "She is right you know. You two better leave right now". Delia says in a teasing tone.

"They're right we better leave". He says without her say anything back to her. He just grabbed her hand and he starts running with her and his partner still on his shoulder. Both of their moms are smiling at them.

* * *

They arrived at the bus stopped was one mile away from their house and the bus just left.

"The bus just left and we're going to be late on the first day". Serena says depressing tone.

"Does the bus arrive back before 10 o'clock?" Ash asks to hope.

"No the bus arrived back in the next hour and it's already pasted 9:15 am," She says again in a depressing tone.

"I'm sorry Serena but don't give up right now. We're going to be daring on time at school". He says with a happy tone.

"You have an idea". She asks in a curious tone.

"Yes, I do". He answers her back. He pulls out a Poké Ball from his belt then he throws it to see the Flame Pokémon known as **Charizard**, but his Flame Pokémon is bigger than regular ones. "**Charizard** can you give us lift to school. We missed the bus just now and school starts at 10 o'clock".

The Flame Pokémon just nods his head to him and he says in their aura link 'Okay Boss'.

He still doesn't understand why his Pokémon give him nicknames and the only who doesn't is **Pikachu**. "Okay, Serena hops on". He says as he hops on while his partner is in front of him. She just did as she had been told and she hops on then she put her arms around him. "Hold on tight and **Charizard** heading to the sky". He says and a commanding tone to his Flame Pokémon.

His Flame Pokémon spread his wings then he takes off with great speed.

She felt scared at first, but now she felt so comes and relax. "This felt really nice up and the wind just makes me feel relax now".

"I felt the same way when I ride with him". He says in honesty tone. She gives him his full attention. "I was scared at first and I don't want to fly high than closed to the ground, but one day I realize to face this fear my mind and body much become one with **Charizard** then fear will go away". He is petting his head.

She is smiling and she relaxes her head on his back. "I was scared to getting on but I know you'll help me because you never give up to the very end". She says it while her cheeks are red.

"Yes thank you, Serena". He says in a grateful tone while his cheeks red and the only one notices is his partner.

They finally arrived at the Lumiose City they saw people and Pokémon alike are getting along with each other, but Ash and his Pokémon know something from other Regions will change dare minds forever.

He saw the school is Prism Tower the former gym leader was Clemont and his sister Bonnie. They move to the Organics Company were his fiancée Lilia live and to create a gym once again.

* * *

The principal is Sycamore and the school owner is Lysandre. He is also the main chairman of the board and he is one who gives funds for the school. He is also the owner of Lysandre Lab. He comes to school only once while for business or a special reason.

The students are at the front entrance of their school and Dawn doesn't see Serena or Ash anywhere. She is wearing same as Serena uniform, but she isn't wearing a dark blue jacket instead of a pink jacket with a short sock and she is also wearing a white beanie with pink Poké Ball Symbol on it.

"Dawn where is Serena?" A male voice asks with auburn hair is looking at her outfit. He is Rudy Trovita the former Gym leader in Orange Archipelago the Island is called Trovita Island.

"Sorry Rudy, I haven't seen her since yesterday". Dawn answer him back, but she is hoping Serena show up on time.

The students heard a mighty roar in the sky above them. The teacher came out from that noise in the sky. Everyone saw a Flame Pokémon landing ground on at ease, but no one saw a bigger version of this Pokémon before.

"Sorry everyone my **Charizard** sometime dramatic once while". Ash says in an apologizing tone. He climbed down to ground from his Flame Pokémon. The girls can't believe they're seeing Ash Ketchum is right in front of them. The girls are going greeting him, but he says something first. "Serena, we're at the school now". He says to her and everyone saw her on his Flame Pokémon. The girls are jealous of her since she was first to ride on his Pokémon and boys are jealous of him, he is with the popular girl in school.

"Thank you for the ride, Ash. Can please you be a gentleman and help me down from here". Serena says to him and he nods his head to her. She moves to the right side as she shows her right hand and her left cover her skirt. He brings her down slowly to not let her trip and his partner jump to her shoulder. "Thank you again, Ash". She says as she is petting his partner head.

Dawn is walking to her best friend. "Serena I glad you made it on time and my question how do you know this handsome... I mean Ash Ketchum". She asks really curious tone from her.

"We're next door neighbor in my hometown. He is also my childhood friend when I visit in the Kanto Region". Serena answers in a calm tone without being nervous with everyone staring at them.

The students can't believe they're hearing from the popular girl in school as everyone looking at their new student. He just did something simple just nod his head with a smile on his face. The students have competed with one of another to get someone they like.

On the top floor of the building, Lysandre was watching the whole thing with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Please Review and Follower my story**

**This chapter since was a reunion for Ash and Serena. **

**The school uniform is from Sword Art Online.**

**M. H. Pintner- I was inspired by The Aura Phoenix and the author Legolas Prime. I was sad that the author deleted it and the author removed his account from Fanfiction.**


	4. Ch: 3-First Day of school

**To the people who are reading my stories the only reason I haven't been write chapter for some of my stories because I and family move out from the house, we have been staying and move to an apartment now. Doing the last week of June and haft of July I can't remember what to write for my stories. But give me the time I'll try my best to write more chapter, but it will take some time for that.**

* * *

**First Day of school**

On the first day of school, all of the students are heading to the main battlefield used to be the Gym's main battlefield to hear the Professor speech before school started, but today is the first day of school the day will end at 2 o'clock, but the regular time ends at 4 o'clock. The school has only one rule only, but Lumiose City knows this important rule. The people can only stay outside till 9 o'clock, but only a few people know this secret.

Ash has returned his **Charizard** and **Pikachu** to their Poké Ball, but Pikachu hate to be inside his ball, but he has no choice for now. The students get in line and before they enter the school they much show their ID cards to the entrance.

The teacher who is in charge is Joanne Berlitz the Contest teacher. She just scans their ID cards and sees the information on the computer then she gives them a watch-device. The watch has a circle window below it is the main button and a tiny camera on the watch frame.

She is watching her daughter is talking to her best friend about her childhood friend who at the entrance exam and won. When she scans his card she was surprised she saw he is recommended a student to request to cancel and the person agreed was Professor Sycamore. She just gives him his watch and she just watches him walking in, but he is waiting for Serena to getting her watch to continue walking with her friend is her daughter.

'He has to be a really special trainer if Professor Sycamore won't ask a second question for his request'. She says to herself while seeing the three heading to the main battlefield.

She saw the next student but she is surprised to see, "Lucas Diamonte great to see you again".

"Same here Mrs. Berlitz". He says greeting tone. He is wearing the same clothes as Ash as well he is wearing a red hat has on the right side is a Poké Ball symbol. He is from Sinnoh Region and he is childhood friend to Dawn. He has a crush on her, but she sees him as a little brother and he never confesses his feelings to her.

"Lucas please call me Joanne, we're like family to each other". She says with a smile. She knows he has crushed on her daughter, but her only wish if Dawn notices his feels for her.

"I know that ready Joanne. I'll see you later". He says depressed tone and he is heading to the main battlefield. She hopes he doesn't give up his feels for his daughter.

* * *

All of the students arrived in the main battlefield they saw the teacher on the main stage sitting on chairs.

"We're not going to have class today". Ash asks Serena in a whisper tone to Serena.

"No class today on the first day, we're going to have a speech from Professor Sycamore and first-day battle alike the entrance exam, but only one battle then we getting our schedule for class". Serena answers his question in a whisper tone.

"Thank you, Serena". He says with a smile on his face. Her cheeks are little red and she just giggling at him.

Everyone knows their reputation in school, but they just act like normal people to everyone.

They saw Professor Sycamore walking in with Lysandre and the two are waving at them. On Professor Sycamore side is his partner **Garchomp** is known as Mach Pokémon and on Lysandre side is his partner **Pyroar** known as Royal Pokémon.

'He is Lysandre Flare the president of Lysandre Lab and he has a building in Lumiose City, but his main building somewhere in the mountains only a few people know where it is. He is also chairman of the school too'. Ash says to himself while paying attention to only on Lysandre.

"Good day everyone, I'm Professor Sycamore the principal and he is Lysandre Flare the chairman of our International School". He says in microphone as he saw his students clap their hands. "First let me say you're all gifted students and I am proud to help you only journey to making your dreams come true". He saw his students clap again. "Before we start the first-day battle Entrance, I want Lysandre to talk about his new technology to you, students". He stepped aside.

Lysandre stepped in while his **Pyroar** by his side and he is petting him. "Thank you Sycamore, my old friend. Yes, I'm Lysandre Flare the president of Lysandre Lab. I'm here to talking about PokéMeter". He clicks the button on his watch as a 3D window show behind with pictures of PokéMeter. "The PokéMeter like the PokéDex it can scan Pokémon even scan the Poké Ball has Pokémon inside to see their moves and data. We also add on scanner Pokémon trainer information. This scanner gives you details of the level of the trainer and how many he or she has with them. I'm sorry but don't give you what Pokémon they have right now inside their Poké Ball that would be cheating". He says in a happy tone and some of the students agreed. "When you pushed the main button on the PokéMeter show you a 3D window well help you like a Map app help you in travel in Kalos or the other Region and their cities. I call that app MapRegion". Everyone agreed they like that app doing their travels. "And finally my last app is like my Holo Caster and it's still popular". The students agreed as they know their parent used does every day. "That app is call Phone, you call someone, leave a message, FaceTime with someone you know, it has contact, we also video if you want to video journey, and camera to take photos. Thank you, all for listening to my services to help you on your journey". The students start to clap but this time loudly and staffs join in too.

"Thank you, Lysandre for your support for helping us in the future". Professor Sycamore says to him as he walking to him and he shows his right hand to him. He shakes his old friend hand and the two smiles at the students while their partners roar at the same time.  
"Okay let's start with first-day entrance battle. I'll let Don George, who is in charge of the Battle Class". He says as a man who stands up from his seat.

Don George is wearing a black karate uniform and he has a red belt. He was from Accumula Town from Unova Region. He was sad to leave his Region and men at his former Battle Club. His men also sad to see him leave, but one of Don George identical family member takes over. He sends letters to his men by every Saturday each month.

"Thank you, Sycamore, I'll take over". He says grateful tone to him. "My name is Don George and I'm charging the class of Battle. Now I'll use my PokéMeter to pick the students who battle on the first-day battle entrance". He says as he pushes the main button and shows a 3D window a well the screen is spinning two roles.

The boys are hoping to face Ash and show Serena that they're better than him. For the girls want is to show off in front of him to get his attention alway from Serena. The screen show Ash Ketchum and the boys are hoping to face him. The one is facing Ash is Lucas Diamonte and they're both looking at each other.

"Okay two trainers are going to face each other is Ash Ketchum and Lucas Diamonte please stepped forward". He says to the two students as he saw the two students walking to the front and they're looking at each other.

'I didn't know Lucas was attending Kalos'. Dawn said to herself as she saw Lucas looking at him and she was about to wave at him, but he looks alway.

'She finally notices I was here now'. Lucas says to himself in a sad tone.

Ash feeling sad emotion from him thanks to his aura as he turns his head and he saw Dawn is next to Serena. 'I see does are the sad emotion I'm feeling right now from him. Much be hard to say does word and going to reject if that person doesn't feel the same way'. He says to himself.

'It not that easy to say you like that person and hope they feel the same way'. The yellow mouse says in their aura link as his trainer is smiling at him. 'Plus I bet you want to confess your feels to your childhood'. He says with a smirk on his face.

Ash almost screams from that, "**Pikachu**, we were a close friend when she comes to Kanto". He says to his partner.

'I know you're lying to me. We have been together for so long and I can tell you're lying". His partner says with a smirk. 'Besides, I like her and if she has Aura power I'll give her my blessing'. He says again with a smirk. His trainer was about to say something, but Don George going to announce the rules.

"Here are the rules for this battle. You may only use one of your Pokémon and no switching Pokémon, you lose automatic". He says as he saw his student nod their head o him. "Good and the remaining students headed to the gym upper stadium to watch the match". He says to the student as the students are heading to the upper stadium to take their seats.  
He saw the two trainers are at their spots. "Please, boys send out your Pokémon". He says to the two trainers and he saw was the same Pokémon was **Lucario** known as Aura Pokémon. 'This is going to be an interesting match'. He says to himself as he can tell both are skill Pokémon.

"I didn't know Lucas has **Lucario**". Dawn says as she is next to Serena.

"You and Lucas much be closed right, Dawn". Serena asks the question.

"Yes, we're closed like you and Ash, we're childhood friend, but to me, Lucas is like a little brother to me". Dawn answers her best friend, but Serena believes Lucas doesn't feel the same as Dawn.

'Master, I can tell his **Lucario** much be really skilled and I don't see a Mega Stone on him'. **Lucario** says in their aura link.

He still doesn't understand why his Pokémon give him these nicknames. 'Alright thanks for the information, but stay unguarded'. He says in their aura link as he saw his Aura Pokémon bow his head to him.

Lucas saw him and his **Lucario**, they both showing respect to each other. 'When I first saw on TV for the entrance exam with my Lucario, I can tell you show a lot of respect to your Pokémon and my **Lucario** can admire that from you. He really wants to test his skill against your **Lucario**. I decide that moment and I want to ask you only one thing only'. He says to himself as his Aura Pokémon nod his head to him.  
Don George was about to start the match, but he saw Lucas raise his right hand. "I want to make a request to Ash before we start the match". He asks as he saw him nod his head to him. "Ash if I win this match I want you to make me your apprentice". He says his request to him and that surprised everyone in the stadium.

"Before I agreed with your request, Lucas and before we start battling". Ash asks curious tone as he saw him nod his head to him. "My only question is why?"

"When I first saw you and your **Lucario**, you both show respect to each other and my **Lucario** also saw the match too. He admires your respect and your **Lucario** skill without showing his Mega Evolution form". He says his reason as Ash and his Aura Pokémon got really interested right now. He continues his reason, "I decide that moment I want to become your apprentice".

Ash saw his Aura Pokémon smiled at him and he mostly like is his spirit. "Lucas, I expect your request". He says with a smile on his face as he saw him and his Pokémon are happy.

"Very happy for Lucas say his request and Ash accept it with open arms. Now let the battle of **Lucario** showdown begin". Don George shouts the announcement.

* * *

**A/N I decide when I write this chapter that Lucas wants Ash to be his apprentice.**

**To HentaiLover018, thank you for your review and your support.**

**To Guest-I don't know the reason why Aura Phoenix was removed.**

**PokéMeter is like** **BakuMeter Bakugan Battle Bawlers**


	5. notice

**Notice**

**This is the notice for Aura Guardian. **

**I ****haven't write this story while. I though I write my voice of Aura Phoenix, but I guess was to much for me to thinking.**

**To many things has happened doing the last months of this year.**

**I'll try write new I hope some of you'll continue support me.**

**Once again I'm totally sorry to my followers and favorites to story.**


End file.
